Deseo, Deseo
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Chloé esta sola al momento de la lluvia de estrellas y por primera vez en años pronuncia las palabras "Deseo, Deseo" [Fictober, Dia 15]


Summary: Chloé esta sola al momento de la lluvia de estrellas y por primera vez en años pronuncia las palabras "Deseo, Deseo" [Fictober, Dia 15]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot| Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 15, temática "Deseo"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Deseo, Deseo**

" _Si en la nocturnal quietud, ves brillar la estrella azul. Todo lo que pidas se realizará"- When you wish upon a star._

 **1.-**

En un par de horas comenzaría la lluvia de estrellas que llevaba esperando toda la semana, al principio había quedado de observar el cielo junto con sus padres y parte de sus compañeros de salón, pero por motivos personales de cada uno, todo se había cancelado, así que en ese momento se encontraba completamente sola.

Sus padres estaban de viaje, Pollen estaba durmiendo, su mayordomo saldría con alguien, su novio tenía una cena con su familia y ella solo miraría todo desde el balcón.

Había tenido un terrible día, se había sentado en una goma de mascar que había arruinado su vestido nuevo, Pollen había estado jugando con su maquillaje y los arruinó todos por completo, además había sacado una horrible calificación en el ultimo examen y no había podido amenazar a la maestra de Química (Esa mujer no se asustaba por nadie) y para rematar su horrible día estaba castigada por primera vez en la vida.

¡Como era posible que la castigaran! ¡A ella! ¡A Chloé Bourgeois!

Colocó sus codos en el barandal del balcón y frunció el ceño mirando el cielo con su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda.

Se sentía tan sola, que llegaba a frustrarle estar en esa situación; fácilmente podría transformarse en Queen Bee y ver la lluvia de estrellas desde la torre Eiffel, pero en esa ecuación faltaba su querida Kwami y no iba a molestarla simplemente para cumplir su capricho.

Millones de luces comenzaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno de Paris, millones de estrellas cayendo formaban un espectáculo hermoso. La lluvia de estrellas era preciosa y la joven rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar el cielo emocionada, era una vista hermosa y no tenía con quien compartirla.

En el cielo oscuro pudo ver una pequeña estrella azul que no se movía, se mantenía estática y solitaria en su lugar y una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose como una niña pequeña, juntó sus manos y aguantó la respiración un par de segundos antes de exhalar.

― Deseo …. ―Carraspeó ― Deseo estar acompañada durante la lluvia de estrellas.

Después de decir esas palabras se sintió estúpida, ¿Una estrella cumpliendo su deseo? ¡Ja! Era ridículo, dispuesta a irse a dormir se giró pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo, pudo ver el nombre de su novio en el celular y rodó los ojos sonriendo un poco antes de contestar.

― ¿Qué pasa, Tomate?

― ¿Estás viendo la lluvia de estrellas? ― La voz de Nathanäel se escuchaba llena de emoción, por lo que la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Él causaba ese efecto en las personas.

― Pfff. ¡Por supuesto que las estoy viendo! ― Respondió con rapidez sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado ― Realmente son brillantes.

Y lo eran, eran tan brillantes y bellas como los diamantes que pertenecían a su adorada madre. Eran únicas, espectaculares, un espectáculo hermoso.

― ¿Sabes algo? ― Escuchó la voz de Nathanäel al otro lado del teléfono, se acomodó mejor en el balcón al momento en que sentía que algo se posaba en su hombro. Pollen bostezaba frotándose sus ojos presa del sueño que tenía, la pequeña kwami solía ser algo sonámbula― Ninguna de esas estrellas brilla tanto como tú. Eres… más hermosa que cualquier estrella. ¿Puedo pintarte? Mira abajo.

La rubia sonrió ruborizada y se asomó por el balcón fijando su mirada al primer piso en donde se encontraba un chico con cabello pelirrojo desordenado que usaba una chaqueta con manchas de pintura, en su mano izquierda llevaba su maletín de pinturas y acuarelas mientras que con su mano derecha tenía agarrado su celular.

― ¿Qué dices, Rapunzel? ¿Me dejas subir?

Le encantaba cuando sacaba su lado coqueto, parecía que cuando sacaba su lado de artista su coquetería se marcaba, hablaba bonito, le daba cumplidos y la trataba como reina.

Rio un poco y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a entrar al hotel. Pollen que aun estaba un tanto adormilada se dejó arrastrar por su portadora hacia su pequeña cama, Chloé sonrió y que colocó un par de pantuflas más decentes, volvió al balcón y miró la estrella más brillante, la única que no se movía.

La estrella azul.

Y por primera vez en años, desde que era una pequeña niña le dio gracias a una estrella.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Terminó octubre y como siempre dejé el fictober a medias, quiero terminarlo, pero creo que me demoraré ¡Al menos lo intente!**

 **En otras noticias, a pesar de que Nath ya está siendo shippeado con Marc ¡Lo siento, pero también lo shippeo con Chloé! Así que les traje este pequeño Fanfic.**

 **Les manda un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly.**


End file.
